n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sealing and Barrier Jutsu
Otomasen (音ません Soundless) Using the battle seal array a person can add the ability to make a barrier in which sound cannot travel through. Making yes, the room or outside of the barrier soundproof, thus private conversations can be kept private. Rank: B Explosion creation Simply enough the user is able to make exploding tags with their blood so that only they can explode these seals. They come in handy in all occasions and are a highly personalized form of regular exploding tags which are what are commonly used. atsui( 暑い Hot) Pretty simple seal anything that this seal is placed on will heat up and keep heating up until the seal is removed which is sometimes harder than it sounds. Rank: B Samui (寒い Cold) Pretty simple seal anything that this seal is placed on will get colder and keep getting colder until the seal is removed which is sometimes harder than it sounds. Rank: B Higashinishi Minamikita (東西 南北 East,west,south,north) This sign when put on a seal will make the seals fly into the battle array square that is needed, These force the seals to go east west north and south. the only thing a user needs to write on the seal from here is the perimeter length of the square they want created. Rank: A Ban (番 To keep watch) This seal lets the user place it wherever they so please and once making the correct handseals and focusing on their chakra see out the seal. In essence it becomes an extra set of eyes and is very useful in times of need. Rank: B Sai (塞, Restrain) — Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. The seal must be be slapped onto the opponent in order for it to work.of course the user of the seal has to be the same rank or higher or their opponent in which they wish to restrain. Rank: B Seki (斥, Repulse) -- Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. this is a basic seal which is actually quite small in size it can only cover certain items, such as weapons actual shields, and walls to make them very tough to break. Rank:B Kyakko (曲光, Curving Light) - Hides the target from sight, presumably by bending light. Another protection seal, much like the false place genjutsu however it simply hides a user from the target by making the seal and slapping it to a surface or having 4 in a square formation which will make a whole area invisible because of the bending of light. Rank: B Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) — Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, or on a predetermined scroll, the scroll of course has to be rather big. it is cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The required handseals and percise chakra control animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. once made the users can switch the circle from track to trap and cause the circle to envelop whatever mysterious spiritual force it finds. It even has the power to seal a demon away. Rank:A-S Tozansho (と残暑,Lingering summer heat) - Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. This pyramid takes a little time to set up (2 posts) and is quite stong, It is made up of the users pure chakra and takes a very strong jutsu to break through. (in the 1st post one writes up the seals and throws them into place, the 2nd they activate it where the last seal is placed which serves as the high point, center, of the pyramid.) Rank: A Kyōmon (鏡門, Mirror Door) — Using this to seal creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside. Because of this flaw of easy breakability from the inside it is not recommended for use in trapping, but rather protecting. Rank:B-S hou (包, wrap or envelop) The basic Kanji written on a paper seal, along with many distinct marking which look like a physical barrier that is created thereafter. This kanji is usually written along side another. mostly those of the elements to give the barrier an elemental affinity, others have known to put their last names on the paper slip so only their family can open the barrier. It is tough to break from both the inside and out. It takes a jutsu of the superiour elemental affinity and of either equal or stronger rank. Of course elements can be mixed to make other elements such as water+earth= wood. and so on. The user must have this elemental affinity in order to use the element. Rank: A - S examples: 包火-hou+hi= a fire barrier(plasma like) 包水-hou+sui=a water barrier(takes form of solid water) 包風-hou+kaze=a wind barrier(plasma like) 包土-hou+do=an earth barrier (takes form of solid earth) 包雷-hou+rai=a lightning barrier (plasma like) sumiyakaji (速やか時 to speed time) This is a very complicated seal, which was created by Susumu she has yet to teach anybody this technique as it is extremely powerful. The jutsu in it's essence speeds time up incredibly fast inside the barrier created. its takes 4 seals put into a square to make the barrier. Inside the barrier time moves much much faster than on the outside. as 1 day passes on the outside a year has gone by on the inside of this barrier.(1 post = 1 month) Rank: S kuramasu (暗ます hide, slip away) This seal takes 2 slips of paper minimum, the more seals the more intriquet it becomes. the basic purpose of this jutsu is to act as a delay to opponents or enemies. connecting the chakra from seal to seal it creates a sort of web which will capture an enemy and restrict their chakra use. When a shape is made say a square, the whole shape is filled with an intriquet and complex web which is tough to get by. the only way to dispel this is by destroying the seals. Rank: A Hiku (引くto pull) The seal is simple it literally pulls certain items to it. If one would put the fire symbol next to it, fire would be attracted towards it. Same with any other element or combination of elements. Rank: B Owaru (終わる to come to an end) This seal makes a barrier in the 4 seal formation, which can really trick people inside, on the outside of this barrier is usually easy to break but the inside incredibly tough. For the people inside have no idea where the formation ends or starts. When one on the inside touches a wall of the formation barrier they are turned around without knowing it, thus giving the effect that they are walking forever looking for the end of the wall. Even jutsus targetted at the wall will be intertwined with the barrier and appear to those inside that it just went on forever, when in reality it just added to the overall strength of the barrier. Rank: A Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment (Chiyo Version - Unnamed) This unnamed Fuuinjutsu technique attached the Shukaku Ichibi to Gaara's unborn body. Shukaku was attached to two Sand ninja previously by Chiyo, presumably using this same technique. To attach the demon, the technique must bring the two beings into synch, both bijuu and human. As a consequence of the attachment, Gaara's mother Karura lost her life. Akatsuki has termed the attachment of demons to an individual and the resulting loss of life a "Jinchuuriki," literally "the power of human sacrifice." Such a technique will grant the human portions of the demons power. Kazekage hoped this would create an ultimate ninja, who would have near unlimited chakra from the demon. As a result of Shukaku's attachment, the demon protects Gaara with nearby sand. Rank: S Fuuin Teppeki - Sealed Iron Wall Fuuin Teppeki is a Fuuinjutsu technique used to Fire Temple monk Chiriku. This seal has been placed on the statues flanking the door to form a barrier. The monk's Senzoku no Sai allows them to remove the barrier as needed. A powerful direct strike to the iron gates can also remove the barrier. Rank: A Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method Fuuja Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used to counter-act the effects of a cursed seal. The ninja writes the needed seal characters on the ground and body of the person cursed with the seal. The ninja then forms the needed hand seals and places his hand over the cursed seal and then activates the written seal. The seal characters will then retreat to surround the cursed seal in a circular seal. Though the Fuuja Houin can work well against lesser seals, it will not be able to fully stop a cursed seal placed by a powerful, skilled ninja. Rank: A Fuukoku Houin - Dark Sealing Method Fuukoku Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by the Sound Four. This seal is used in conjunction with the Shikokumujin. After the Sound Four seal the individual in the container, they further add this seal as another layer of protection. To create the seal, the Sound member will write the incantation in blood on the sealing paper and then attach it to the container. Finally the Sound member will form the needed hand seal and activate it. Rank: B Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin - Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki. To further their goals, they seek to capture all the "jinchuuriki," literally "the power of human sacrifice" a.k.a. demon possessors such as Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara. Akatsuki seeks to use the bijuu (tailed demon beasts) for their unique abilites. Once they capture one of the jinchuuriki, they will bring them to a hidden location. All nine members need not be physically present, they can use their astral projection technique to transport a spectral form of themselves into the cave. The members will first summon the huge "king of hell" statue. This statue has its mouth bound and eyes covered. Once they begin the technique, the mouth binding will fall away and nine spectral dragons will emerge from its mouth to strike the jinchuuriki. This will then begin the extraction process. With the absence of Orochimaru, the process will take three straight day and nights. During this period the members will release the same exact amount of power as that of the bijuu, this synchronization will thus allow its removal. As the extraction continues, the statues eyes will open to reveal the current status of previous jinchuriki captures, with irises appearing in the eyes to apparently represent a capture. Rank: S Gofuu Kekkai - Five Seal Barrier Gofuu Kekkai is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki. The five "kin" (prohibition) seals act together to form a barrier to the entrance of their cave. The cave door itself is marked with one tag, and four other tags are located within a few hundred meters of each other. To remove the barrier, all five tags must be removed at the same moment. Knowing that the barrier has this weakness, Akatsuki added a further protection, in Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu. When the four surrounding tags are removed, a doppelganger of the person who removed it will emerge from the ground and battle them. The doppelganger can utilize all the same moves as the original, even bloodline techniques. Rank: A Gogyou Fuuin - Five Elements Seal Gogyou Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru forms an elemental seal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He used this odd numbered seal to disrupt the affects of the even numbered Shishou Fuuin placed on Naruto's stomach by the Fourth Hokage. The Gogyou Fuuin would disrupt the Shishou Fuuin's ability to let the Kyuubi's chakra blend into Naruto's chakra. Rank: S Gogyou Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal Gogyou Kaiin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Leaf Sannin Jiraiya. Jiraiya forms an elemental unseal on each of his fingers, one for each of the follwoing five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He then applies his hand with force to the Gogyou Fuuin to remove it. Rank: S Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divination Signs Seal Style Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. Rank: S Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The technique was taught to the Third Hokage who later used it in battle. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul. With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape. Rank: S Shikoku Mujin - Four Dark Mist Array Shikoku Mujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by the Sound Four. This special barrier jutsu is used in conjunction with the Seishingan drug. Normally the drug causes death, but the barrier softens the effect to a temporary coma. This forceably allows the body to be able to handle a level two cursed seal. Rank: B Shikoku Fuuin - Finger Engraving Seal Shikoku Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Leaf Sannin Jiraiya. By forming the needed sealing chakra on his finger, Jiraiya can engrave a message into an object. Rank: A Shishou Fuuin - Four Image Seal Shishou Fuuin was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Shishou Fuuin was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used to make the two Shishou Fuuin allow the escape of the Kyuubi's chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. This allows Naruto to draw on the chakra of the Kyuubi and still keep the Kyuubi itself imprisoned. Naruto can access this chakra whenever he experiences heightened emotions or when his own chakra is drained. Rank: S Kekkai Houjin - Barrier Method Battle Array Kekkai Houjin is a method in which 4 seals are used to seal a certain area, the most basic removes an opponents use of their chakra. Other add on's to this sealing method can be implemented but are much more complicated. The original barrier method is only A rank but if any their are any add on's it turns the rank to S. Rank: A and S Fuuinka Koui (Highest Ranking Fire Sealing) Description: A technique which was once known to be unique solely to Jiraiya, it has been passed down to only the most celebrated of shinobi in Konoha. A marker of their might and cunning, this seal retains almost all the effects of the lesser Fuuinka, but with all limitations removed. It is the strongest form of Fire Sealing, and no technique yet has been able to overcome it. Rank: S Fuuinka (Fire Sealing) Description: Yet another form of fire mastery, this particular technique was originally developed and mastered by the Sannin Jiraiya. Sometimes seen as the jutsu within a jutsu, this one has properties that only the most talented of shinobi will ever master. Unleashing a scroll usually readied in advance, the user tosses it in front of them and then performs the necessary seals. At once the scroll absorbs almost any incoming Katon and stores it within the scroll for later use or even study. However, much unlike Jiraiya, no other ninja within the Leaf or anywhere else was ever able to bring this technique to his level. Because of that, it has particular limitations that the Sannin himself was not obliged to adhere to. Rank: A Fuuinsui (Water Sealing) Description: Yet another form of water mastery. Sometimes seen as the jutsu within a jutsu, this one has properties that only the most talented of shinobi will ever master. Unleashing a scroll usually readied in advance, the user tosses it in front of them and then performs the necessary seals. At once the scroll absorbs almost any incoming Suiton and stores it within the scroll for later use or even study. Rank: A Fuuindo (Earth Sealing) Description: Yet another form of earth mastery. Sometimes seen as the jutsu within a jutsu, this one has properties that only the most talented of shinobi will ever master. Unleashing a scroll usually readied in advance, the user tosses it in front of them and then performs the necessary seals. At once the scroll absorbs almost any incoming doton and stores it within the scroll for later use or even study. Rank: A Fuuinrai (Lightning Sealing) Description: Yet another form of lightning mastery. Sometimes seen as the jutsu within a jutsu, this one has properties that only the most talented of shinobi will ever master. Unleashing a scroll usually readied in advance, the user tosses it in front of them and then performs the necessary seals. At once the scroll absorbs almost any incoming Raiton and stores it within the scroll for later use or even study. Rank: A Fuuinkaze (Wind Sealing) Description: Yet another form of wind mastery. Sometimes seen as the jutsu within a jutsu, this one has properties that only the most talented of shinobi will ever master. Unleashing a scroll usually readied in advance, the user tosses it in front of them and then performs the necessary seals. At once the scroll absorbs almost any incoming Fuuton and stores it within the scroll for later use or even study. Rank: A